This invention relates to an apparatus for integrally molding an ornament plate on a plastic body while forming the latter by injection molding.
There are various kinds and shapes of plastic products formed by injection molding. In one type of plastic product, such as a cap for a cosmetic bottle, it is desired to form a protruded face on the top center part of the plastic cap, for example, and to cover the protruded face thereof by an ornament plate in order to provide a good appearance of the product. Such covering of the ornament plate has to precisely follow the contour of the protruded face of the plastic body so that even the peripheral side wall part thereof is completely enclosed by the ornament plate.
In one conventional method for covering the protruded face of the plastic body, an ornament plate mainly made of a thin plate of aluminum is performed in conformity to the shape of the protruded face of the plastic body by punching out from a sheet of the material of the ornament plate. Then, the ornament plate is covered and attached to the protruded face by using an adhesive agent.
Such conventional method has been inefficient, because two pieces have to be formed separately. Also, since the adhering of the punched ornament plate to the plastic body is effected manually, the positioning of the ornament plate to a predetermined correct position is difficult. Further, due to dimensional variations inevitably caused in mass production of the punched ornament plate and the plastic body, some of the ornament plates cannot be fitted precisely to some of the protruded faces of the plastic body i.e., thus causing inferior adhesion therebetween.
Accordingly, an ojbect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which can integrally mold an ornament plate on a protruded part of a plastic body while forming the plastic body by injection molding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus whereby the ornament plate can be molded precisely on the protruded part of the plastic body without any possibility of shifting during the injection molding operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus whereby an embossed pattern can be formed on the surface of the ornament plate while being molded on the protruded part of the plastic body.